


Control

by Aetheer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetheer/pseuds/Aetheer
Summary: Perkins drinks way too much coffee and then gets caught in traffic. It's not long until he has to resort to desperate measures (pun absolutely intended).As with my last fic, this is about piss. If that's not your thing, you might not wanna read it.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short and self-indulgent because I know most people don't like this character enough to do it themselves, and I wanted more content of this asshole pissing himself lmao

It had been a long fucking day. 

Stressful - and that wasn’t at all out of the ordinary, but for some godforsaken reason it seemed to go by far slower than usual. And in order to compensate, Richard found himself retreating to the break room every couple of hours in order to get a cup of coffee. The small reprieve (not to mention the caffeine) made the remaining minutes pass slightly faster, and anything that helped him manage how tedious the paperwork for this job could be was more than essential. 

The consequences of this little temporary distraction didn’t become apparent until he stood up from his desk for the final time and began to head for the door. Such a drastic change in position made him painfully aware that all that liquid had made its way to his bladder, and… as he recalled from previous attempts, using the public bathrooms here (or anywhere, for that matter) wasn’t an option. 

A foolish oversight on his part, but he’d just have to wait until he got home, and knowing his own self-control that wouldn’t be difficult in the slightest. He’d held for longer on many occasions. 

But his resolve was unexpectedly tested when he stepped outside the building. The wind chill penetrated his coat, and though he was almost certain that there was no one else around to witness it, it was still nothing short of humiliating being forced to press his thighs together to stave off the discomfort. However, despite reasonable doubts, he was sure that at least as long as he didn’t waste time, it’d be easy from here. He just had to get to his car, and then… drive for 45 minutes. 

Fighting the urge to turn back inside and at least try, as rationally he knew that would only make it worse, the man steeled himself and crossed the parking lot.

\-------

But there was one flaw in his plan - another oversight that he came to regret almost as soon as he got onto the highway. Because of course this had to be the day he forgot to check his navigation app for traffic alerts. A car accident had occurred that closed two lanes and slowed the regularly manageable traffic to a torturous standstill, and if he’d not been distracted, he could have found an alternate route before leaving. In that moment, if there was a God out there, he hated him.

40 more minutes elapsed painfully without much progress at all, and to make matters so much worse, if possible, he was already almost at his breaking point. When he’d left work it had been uncomfortable, sure, but this was downright painful, and soon he wouldn’t be able to hold it all. He was on the verge of wetting himself because he couldn’t just fucking man up and use a goddamn urinal. Now that he thought about it, if there was no one else in the bathroom, he likely would have been able to go. Might have even been able to enjoy it after waiting for so long. But that wasn’t what happened, and thinking about the relief he could have had was only making him more desperate. He knew he couldn’t stop moving or he’d leak, but just pressing his thighs together and grinding into the seat wasn’t going to be enough for much longer. After all, he really was holding a lot. So much that it would pool in the leather beneath him and drip onto the floor if he let go, soak his slacks down the leg so that even his coat wouldn’t be able to hide it. His failure would be painfully obvious to anyone who happened to even glance in his direction. 

And upon acknowledging that inevitability, his iron-clad control faltered. It was only a small amount, but the urine was uncomfortably warm, and all of a sudden he couldn’t care less whether he got out of this with his dignity intact. As much as it was futile, the agent removed a trembling hand from the wheel to unbuckle his belt, noticing as he did so the swell of his bladder and with no insignificant amount of shame how visible it was. If he put even the slightest bit more pressure against it, he would burst right then. 

“Shit, don’t think about that…” He panted, shivering as a dribble escaped and trailed infuriatingly down his shaft. Another followed immediately afterwards, and he was helpless to prevent it despite every single muscle in his body tensing up in response. Fuck, he really was about to piss himself, wasn’t he? No. Absolutely not. This couldn’t be happening. He had reassured himself so many times that he wouldn’t let this happen, and yet his body seemed determined to betray him. 

Knees still locked tightly together, Richard finally submitted to instinct and shoved a hand between his thighs, gripping himself tightly through his slacks. The pressure - for the moment - felt incredible, and there was the fleeting hope that maybe if he just stayed like this, he’d be able to hold it long enough to find somewhere he could finally relieve himself. Despite his usual disdain of public bathrooms (mostly for the fact that he normally couldn’t use them), he’d settle for just about anywhere at this point if it meant he wouldn’t have to go in his car. Especially since he genuinely didn’t think he’d ever had to piss so badly in his life. 

Practically incoherent in his desperation, he whined and adjusted his hold when a heavier spurt escaped, creating a small dark patch beneath his hands. But the damage went temporarily unnoticed. All he could register was the feeling of wet heat around his cock and dripping down his thighs, and the desperate jet that followed may have been less than involuntary. If he didn’t let something out he’d hurt himself, surely, and at least that was justification enough in his state. But he still was not going to wet his pants. 

Frantic, he unzipped them and held himself directly through his soaked briefs - losing another, longer spurt in the few seconds he had to let go. It was humiliating, utterly disgusting, but the temporary relief was so powerful that he couldn’t help but let out something that sounded shamefully like a sob in its wake. He could feel his muscles weakening under the pressure, and knew that release was inevitable. He didn’t have any longer to wait. He couldn’t hold it. 

Still desperate not to piss himself, and finding no other alternative, Richard fished his cock out and aimed down at the floor between his legs. The first gush caught the edge of his slacks as he was getting them out of the way, but he sat frozen, leaking steadily for a few moments before he could really allow himself to relax. This was decidedly better than ruining his clothes, he knew, but that didn’t make it any less humiliating. 

The weak trickle escalated rapidly to a torrent, and the unbridled sound that rose from his chest, deep and drawn-out was almost entirely muted by the deafening splatter of liquid against vinyl. It was all far too depraved, but holy fucking shit it was hard to care when he felt like he could come just from this alone. He’d been desperate before, sure, but the relief was nothing compared to what he was experiencing now. It was rapturous. A total loss of control. 

He remained in a sort of pleasurable daze while his bladder fully emptied, the shame of it not truly settling in until his stream had slowed to drops. His hands still trembled, weak, as he put himself away, and he cringed at the cooling wetness against his dick and inner thighs as he did so. He should be thankful it didn’t spread to other places. Had he lost control with his shirt still tucked in, he would have pissed on that too. 

Richard dismissed the repulsive idea with a shiver, turning his attention back to the road and doing his absolute best to pretend for the moment that what he’d just done hadn’t happened at all. 

It was going to be a long drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell @ me on tumblr: http://armmitage.tumblr.com/


End file.
